The Pain of Loving You
by MaryFan1
Summary: Charlie and Kathleen parted ways but things are about to get complicated. I always wished things had worked out differently for them and she hadn't been so vindictive even if Charlie kinda deserved it lol.
1. Chapter 1

Kathleen waited nervously outside Salingers restaurant until well after closing. She didn't know any other way to do this. She didn't want to show up at Charlie's house. They needed some privacy for what she had to say and she hoped he would at least listen to her. Charlie came out and locked the door behind him.

"Chairlie." She said hesitantly

His head snapped in the direction of her voice, "Kathleen, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you." You couldn't miss the pleading in here voice

"Kathleen, please. We've been through this."

"I know and I'm not here to rehash anything but you need to know..." She began

"Need to know what?" he asked clearly irritated

She looked down and when she raised her head to meet his eyes hers were brimming with fresh tears, "I'm pregnant, Charlie."

All the color drained from his face, "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant." She said again but it was a barely a whisper

"It's mine?" He asked and as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it

The look in those blue eyes was unmistakable, "Of course it's yours. I can't believe you, Charlie." She turned away from him

"Kathleen," He said gently touching her shoulder, turning her around, "I'm sorry."

She wiped her eyes and nodded

He looked at her sympathetically, "Are you okay? I mean is the baby..."

She smiled slightly, "Yeah, the doctor said everything's fine. I'm about eight weeks."

Charlie looked around, they shouldn't be standing at midnight on the street talking about this, "Why don't we go get some coffee?"

She nodded and he guided her down the street to an all night diner. Once in their booth he could see how tired she was, dark circles had captured here blue eyes and held them hostage.

"Shouldn't you be getting home?" She asked

"Everyone's asleep by now anyway." He knew she was referring to Kristen

"What can I get ya?" the waitress came over to their table

"Um, I'll have decaf." Charlie replied

"I'll have some milk." Kathleen said after a moment

"Comin' up." the waitress smacked her gum and walked away

"Milk?" Charlie asked

"The doctor said coffee is bad for the baby, even decaf." Her uncertain eyes asking the question she was afraid to voice

The waitress came with their drinks and she took a sip of her milk nervously.

"Kathleen, you know that I'm with Kristen and we're probably getting married." He explained

"I know. I didn't tell you this with the hope you'd come back to me. That would be foolish. But

you're going to be a father whether you like it or not."

"And I will not walk away from my child." he said, "I promise."

"I know this is a lot to absorb." She said, "I still can't believe it."

"We don't have to figure it all out right now. I mean we're tired and emotional." He acknowledged, "So, drink up and I'll walk you back to your car."

/

After making sure Kathleen was safely on her way home Charlie headed home himself, collapsing in bed thankful he didn't wake Kristen. But he tossed and turned so much he finally went into the living room where he slept fitfully for only a few hours. He was in the kitchen downing coffee when Kristen walked in the next morning.

"Hey, sleepy head." She said giving him a kiss, "You must have gotten in late last night."

He forced a smile, "Yeah."

She poured herself a cup, "Everything alright at the restaurant?"

"Yeah, it's not that."

"Oh, well then what's going on?"

"Hey, that's my sweater, Claudia," Julia whined as she and Claudia walked into the kitchen, "I didn't say you could wear it."

"Yes you did." Claudia said, "You just forgot."

"Okay, you two, knock it off or I'll leave you to walk to school." Bailey said following behind them

"Okay, okay." Julia and Claudia said in unison

Bailey looked at Charlie, "Rough night, big brother?" He teased

"You could say that." He looked at Kristen in that way that said they needed to talk

"Well, we'll grab breakfast at school." Bailey said, "Come on, guys, let's go."

"Yes, master." Julia said sarcastically and the three of them left

"Okay what did you not want to say in front of them?" Kristen asked

Charlie rubbed his eyes and sighed, "When I closed up last night Kathleen was waiting for me."

A look of confusion crossed her face, "What did she want?"

"She's pregnant, Kristen."

"What?"

"She's pregnant." He repeated, "And it's mine."

She felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, "Oh god."

He got up and and went to her, resting his hands gently on her shoulders, "I'm sorry. This is the last thing I want but I can't walk away from my child."

She nodded, "You're sure. I mean she's not just trying to get you back by pretending?"

"I don't think so." He said, "I've never seen her so scared. She tried to hide it but I could see it in her eyes."

"Well, we'll just have to deal with this." She said sounding far more confident than she felt

"Hey, I love you. Don't forget that." He assured her

She smiled slightly and nodded

/

Later that day Charlie went to Kathleen's in hopes of talking more now that they had some time to absorb the news. He rode the elevator up and when he saw her he knew she hadn't slept any better than he did.

"Hi." He said nervously

"Hi." She replied, "Come on in."

"Are you alright?" He asked, "I mean..."

"Charlie, I'm fine." She assured him, "I'm pregnant not sick."

"I know. I just..."

She nodded, "You want some coffee? The real stuff? You look like you could use it."

"Yeah." he said

"Well, it'll be a minute. I don't have any made...you know."

He nodded and took a seat on her sofa as she went into the kitchen. She returned a minute later, "Well it's brewing." She took a seat on the sofa but not close to him

"Thanks."

She looked at him, "You told her didn't you?"

"Yeah, this morning."

"And she was upset?"

"Shocked more than anything."

"Tell me about it." She said

"Kathleen, I meant what I said. I will not abandon my child."

"Charlie, I've been thinking and maybe it would be best for everyone if I didn't have this baby." She said

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying it's not too late to...terminate."

"You can't be serious?" he asked becoming angry

"Charlie, look at the turmoil it's causing." She said, "You don't really want this and what business do I have being a mother?" She got up from the couch and turned her back to him

He got up and went to her, gently turning her around to face him, "Look me in the eye and tell me that's what you want." and with that her resolve crumbled and he took her in his arms, "It's okay, I promise. It's going to be okay." He promised as he gently stroked her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Kathleen lay on the table in the exam room at her doctor's office waiting for the ultrasound tech to come. A nervous and uncomfortable Charlie sat in one of the chairs. It had been a month and she ws there for monthly check up.

"Charlie, you don't have to stay if you don't want to." She insisted

"No, I want to be here with you." He said maybe more to convince himself than her

"Alright, Kathleen, are you ready to meet your little one today?" The perky tech came into the room

Kathleen smiled, "Sure."

"My name's Jenny and I'll be making your baby a movie star." She looked at Charlie, "You must be the proud papa."

"Yeah." he said with a nervous smile

"Well, let's get started. Dr. Levine will be here in a few minutes to take a look for herself." She explained

Jenny fired up the machine and coated Kathleen's abdomen with gel to allow the transducer to move smoothly. She placed the transducer on her belly and after a moment the image about the size of a cherry appeared on the screen, swimming around furiously.

"There it is." Jenny said, "You've got quite the little swimmer in there."

Kathleen stared at the screen for a moment, "That's really my baby?" She asked

"It sure is." Jenny said, "Dad, come on over here and take a look." She said noticing Charlie was still seated in the chair

He got up and stood by Kathleen who instinctively took his hand, "Look Charlie, that's our baby." She wiped her eyes with her other hand

He smiled slightly but Kathleen noticed the reluctance in his eyes, "Wow." was all he could manage to say

"How come if it's moving so much I can't feel anything?" Kathleen asked not able to take her eyes off the screen

"Well, it's so tiny right now you won't. But in the next couple of months you'll begin to feel little flutters. Those first ones are the best." She smiled

"So Kathleen, how are you doing today?" Dr. Levine walked in

"I'm okay, tired but okay." She replied

"Well, that's to be expected right now. You'll feel better in the second trimester." She assured her

Kathleen nodded, "Is everything okay with my baby?"

"Well, we'll take a look." She replied, "Jenny, how did it look to you?"

"Everything looked great."

"Good." Dr. Levine said, "You must be Dad." she looked at Charlie

"Uh, yeah." He replied, "Charlie." He took the doctor's extended hand

"So, how does it feel to see your little one for the first time?"

"It's...it's incredible." Kathleen said, Charlie said nothing

"It certainly is."

Dr. Levine smiled and looked at the ultrasound, "Well, everything looks good. You're twelve weeks so I think we'll stick with the original due date of mid October. We won't do another ultrasound until about the twentieth week and by then we should be able to tell you the sex of the baby. Should you want to know."

"Oh...well, I hadn't..." Kathleen began and looked at Charlie

"Whatever you want." He replied

"Some people do like to be surprised." Dr. Levine said, getting up from the stool, "Well, that's all for today. Oh, I almost forgot, Jenny would you print out a picture?"

"Oh, of course." Jenny pushed a couple of buttons and a black and white photo came out and she handed it to Kathleen

"I've got another patient waiting. I'll see you next month. Be sure to keep up the vitamins"

"I will." Kathleen said staring at the photo

Dr. Levine left and Jenny handed Kathleen a towlette to wipe the gel off her abdonmen, "Well, you can go ahead and get dressed and you're free to go."

"Thank you." Kathleen said

"My pleasure." Jenny said and exited the room leaving Charlie and Kathleen alone

"I'll, uh, step outside while you get dressed." He said

"Okay."

/

"Thank you for coming with me today." Kathleen said as they walked toward her office a few blocks away

"I told you I would." He said

"It's pretty amazing isn't it?" She was still looking at the photo

"Yeah, you know even with my brothers and sisters I never paid much attention to that when my mom was pregnant and until Owen they didn't have all that technology. Well, maybe with Claudia but I was like twelve years old."

"I never really had friends who had kids so all this is so foreign to me." She said and he just nodded, "Well, I better hurry back to work."

"I'll walk you the rest of the way." He offiered

"That's okay, it's just a couple of more blocks and you need to get back to the restaurant."

"You're sure?"

"Charlie, I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll cal you later."

She nodded, "Oh here, you take the picture."

"Oh no, you keep it." He said

"I have the baby with me all the time." She looked down and ran her hand over her abdomen, "Unless...you don't..."

"No, of course I want it." She handed it to him, "So, I'll call you later but if you need anything..."

She smiled, "You mean like if I get a craving for mocha chip double chocolate ice cream in the middle of the night you'll run out and get it for me?"

"I'm serious." He insisted

"I know." She said, "Well, I'll talk to you tonight then?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and headed down the street as he watched after her then looked down at the photo of his child he held in his hand.

/

Later that night the crowd at Salingers was winding down and Charlie was at the bar looking at the photo again. He still couldn't wrap his head around it all and didn't know how he really felt.

"Hey." Kristen said walking in the door

He quickly hid the photo, "Hey." He came around from the bar and kissed her, "I thought I'd see you at home."

"Well, I thought I'd come by and surprise you. Are you up for a late dinner. I hear this place has great food."

He smiled, "Yeah, why don't you go get a table. I have couple things to finish up."

"Okay." She said and kissed him

As soon as she was out of sight he went to the bar and dialed her number.

"Hello."

"Hey, sorry I didn't call sooner." He said, "We got slammed."

"It's okay." She replied

"Are you alright?"

"Charlie, I'm fine. Tired but fine."

"You stayed late didn't you?"

"The work had to get done."

"It'll be there tomorrow."

"Not with the news, Charlie. You can't put it off."

"What are you doing now?" he asked taking out the ultrasound photo looking at it

She sighed, "Oh, not much. Just eating my favorite ice cream and watching the sappiest movie ever on Lifetime. One of those silly romances."

"I didn't think you liked those. Something about being too cynical."

"Well, I guess things change."

"I guess they do."

"She's waiting for you isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I told you I'd call you."

"And you thought I'd go all hormonal on you if you didn't."

"No, I just wanted to keep a promise."

"Well, you did." She said, "Now you need to go."

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow."

"You don't have to call me everyday."

"I know."

"Goodbye, Charlie."

"Bye."

He turned around to find Kristen standing there, "Kristen, I promised her I'd call." He said noticing the look on her face.

"Why didn't you just say you needed to call her?"

"Because I know how hard this is for you." He said

She noticed the photo in his hand, "What's that?"

"Oh it's nothing..." he said and she grabbed it

"Nothing?" She said, "It's an ultrasound photo."

"Kristen, please understand."

"Understand what?" She said, "You have this whole part of your life that I'm not a part of. You're sharing the biggest thing in your life with someone else."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, Charlie," She said honestly, "I just don't know."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Charlie awoke to find Kristen had already left. It had been a tense night and he needed to get control of the situation. Part of that meant finally telling the kids about Kathleen and the baby. He'd been putting it off but seeing that ultrasound reinforced the face that this was real and he couldn't hide it any longer. He walked into the kitchen to find Bailey, Claudia and Julia eating breakfast. Owen, having already eaten was coloring in the living room.

"Hey." Bailey said as he looked over his homework

"Hey." Charlie replied, "Guys, we need to talk."

"What's up?" Julia asked pouring more orange juice

"Well, this isn't easy but I have to tell you." He said

"What's this about, Charlie?" Claudia asked

"Well, you guys know I love Kristen." He began

"Yeah...what a minute, where is she?" Bailey asked

"Uh, I think she left for work early this morning." Charlie said

"Did you two decide to break up, again?" Claudia asked rolling her eyes

"No, but there is a complication."

"What?" Julia asked

He sighed heavily, "Well, you remember Kathleen."

The three of them exchanged looks with each other and Charlie continued.

"She, uh, came to see me a few weeks ago." He said pausing for a moment, "She told me she's pregnant...with my child."

"Pregnant?" Julia said, "Well, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take responsibility for my child." He explained

"Does that mean you're going to marry her?" Claudia asked, "What about Kristen?"

"No, I'm not going to marry her. I want to be with Kristen. But I am going to help her and once the baby's born we'll have to work something out."

"How does Kristen feel about all this?" Bailey asked

"Well, she's having a hard time but I'm hoping we can work through it." Charlie said

"You really know how to mess things up don't you?" Bailey said

"How was I supposed to know this would happen?" Charlie asked

"You should have married Kristen a long time ago and it wouldn't have." Bailey snapped

"Bailey, these things happen, I should know." Julia said, having dealt with her own unplanned pregnancy and miscarriage she knew how he felt

"Bailey's right." Claudia said, "First you screw things up with Kristen, then you date my teacher and cheat on her with Kathleen. Then you decide you can't take how serious she wants things and you go back to Kristen. Now Kathleen's having your baby. I'd say you really know how to screw things up!" Claudia stood up stormed out

"Claudia..." Charlie called after her

"We gotta get to school." Bailey said getting up, "Come on, Jules."

"I'll be there in a minute." She turned to Charlie, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." He admitted, "I mean, I want to do the right thing but..."

"But you're heart isn't in it?"

"I care about Kathleen. I never wanted to hurt her. But I guess I knew all along Kristen was the one I wanted to be with."

Julia nodded, "What does Kathleen want?" She asked

"I...I don't know." He said, "She seems to be trying not to push me but I know she doesn't want to do this alone and she shouldn't have to. We both made that baby."

"I know you'll do what's right Charlie." She said getting up

"Thanks." He nodded as she picked up her book bag and left

/

Kathleen was running around having woken up late and sick trying to get her things together to head to the office. Doing the six o'clock news usually meant she didn't have to be there until nine. As she was taking one last look at herself, pale and wan, there was a knock at the door. _Damn, _she thought, as she headed to the door. She opened it to find a woman she didn't recognize but knew immediately.

"Yes?" She asked

"Are you Kathleen?" She asked

"I am." She replied

"Good." She said, "I'm..."

"I know who you are." She said, "And I don't have time for whatever it is you want." She tried shutting the door

Kristen pushed back, "Make the time."

Kathleen sighed and opened the door, "Fine but I do have to be at work soon."

"This won't take long." She said

"Okay, what is it?"

"I wanna know what your game is." Kristen said

"Game?" Kathleen replied, "Look, I know how you must feel. But I'm not playing games here."

"You know how I feel?" Kristen shot back, "Really?"

Kathleen's eyes narrowed, "Listen, from where I sit you have it pretty good."

"Oh? How do you figure that?"

"You've got Charlie." Kathleen replied, "He loves you."

Kristen looked at Kathleen and she couldn't deny she was a stunner. At six feet tall her legs went on for miles. That was evident even in the black dress slacks she wore with a cream colored turtleneck. Her eyes rested on Kathleen's abdomen that still appeared flat as a board and the resentment began to grow again.

"Well, he seems a lot more interested in you these days." She shot back

"Kristen he doesn't care about me." Kathleen insisted, "He feels obligated." She crossed her arms over her chest, "Do you have any idea what it's like to know the father of your baby doesn't want to be with you? That his heart belongs to someone else?"

"You love him, don't you?" She asked, "You want him back. You thought you could trap him with this baby."

Tears began to form in her eyes, "Did a part of me hope that he would want to be with me? Want us to be a real family? I'd be lying if I said otherwise. But I know that's not going to happen. Every time he's with me I can see it in his eyes."

"See what?"

"That he'd rather be with you." She said softly, "Now if you don't mind, I do need to get to work."

Kristen stood there for a moment, not knowing what else to say, she turned and left. Kathleen stood there motionless as a single tear slid down her cheek.

/

Later that night Charlie came home after closing up to find Kristen still awake, waiting for him. He knew he had to deal with this.

"Hey." He said warily

"Hey." She replied her expression softening

"I'm sorry, Kristen." He said, "I just don't know how to do this. I don't know how to make this easy."

"I'm sorry, too. I know you're trying to do the right thing for everyone. I just feel like I'm the one the outside looking in."

"I don't want you to feel that way." He said, "I'd give anything if this was us."

"I know." She said, "I...I saw her today."

"Kathleen?"

"I went to see her." She explained, "I need to see her. I needed to see the woman having your baby."

"I wish I'd known you were going to do that."

"I was angry, Charlie. I went there angry at you, angry at her."

"And now?"

"I don't know. I expected to hate her, to resent her." She explained, "But I guess I thought she did this on purpose to try to get you back."

"Kristen, that's not true. Believe me, Kathleen is the last person who would want to get pregnant."

"I know." She said, "But she said once you found out part of her hoped you would want to be with her." She said, "I guess I can't blame her."

"Hey, you're the one I want to be with." He assured her, "I know, somehow, we can get through this."

She smiled and nodded

"You're my girl." He said and kissed her

/

**Two Months Later**

Charlie had gone with Kathleen to an information session on childbirth classes. She had insisted that he didn't have to go but he assured her he wanted to. She had reached her twentieth week and they planned to have an ultrasound that week at her doctor appointment. He noticed she'd been distracted all night and once they returned to her apartment he tried to talk.

"Thanks for going with me. It was a lot of information. I feel kind of overwhelmed." She said as they walked in the door

"Is that why you've been so distracted?" He asked, "Are you feeling okay?"

She took off her coat revealing her slightly rounded abdomen, "Oh, I'm fine." She caressed her belly, "But we need to talk."

"About what?" he asked

"About the baby, Charlie," She said

"What about the baby?" he asked, "You said you're okay."

"Oh, I am...we are." She said, "But I can't lie anymore."

"Lie?"

She signed heavily, looking out the wall of windows of her apartment, "I lied to you. This isn't your baby."

"What?" He asked thinking surely he heard her wrong

She turned to look at him, "You remember when I was out of town for that awards dinner?"

"You know I do." He said

"Well, I ran into Jeff. You remember him."

"The guy you used to see when he was in town."

She nodded, "He was there no business in the same hotel. We had a few drinks and one thing led to another."

"And we hadn't made love for several days." He recalled

"Almost a week." She said

"But what about your due date? How far along you are?'

"Well, those things aren't always accurate."

He ran his hands through his hair, his fury increasing, "Why?" He asked, "Why the hell would you do this?"

"I honestly thought it could be your baby but now I know it couldn't. I wanted my baby to have a father. Jeff certainly wouldn't take responsibility."

"But you thought you'd play me for chunp." He spat back angrily

"I'm sorry. I'm telling you because I realize how wrong it was. I shouldn't have done it."

"You're damn right you shouldn't have." He said, "You are some piece of work lady. Some piece of work." he said, slamming the door as he left

/

Saturday, the next morning, there was knock at the door. Kathleen was in so shape for visitors, looking herself over, red faced and puffy eyed. She was wearing a tank top, stretched over her growing belly and yoga pants. She reluctantly opened the door.

"Kristen, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I think you know why I'm here." She said anger flashing in her eyes

"I know Charlie's angry but he'll get over it." She said

"You really are something aren't you?"

Kathleen sighed heavily, "Look, I apologized. You two should be happy. You can get on with your lives."

"You think you can toy with someone like that and I'm sorry is all it takes?"

Kathleen looked down and shook her head, "No." She raised her head again, "I know I hurt him but he had to know the truth. Now he won't feel obligated." She turned away looking out the windows again

Kristen thought for a moment, "Wait a minute. What do you mean he won't feel obligated?"

Without facing her she responded, "Just that, no more obligation. He can move on."

The realization suddenly hit her, "You told him it wasn't his because you didn't want him to feel obligated. You lied, didn't you? It is his baby."

"I didn't say that." She protested, 'I...I just meant telling him the truth set him free from a...a false obligation."

"Kathleen, look at me." Kristen said, not buying a word of it, "Tell me the truth."

Kathleen turned and the look in her eyes told Kristen everything, "It's tearing him apart. Tearing you both apart. But the truth is I never cheated on Charlie. There's no way this baby could be anyone's but his."

"But you hurt him more by lying to him, Kathleen." She explained, "You have to know that."

"I know, but I thought he would eventually get over it. He would only grow to resent me and the baby

otherwise."

She shook her head, "You know you have to tell him."

"No, I don't." She said, "Neither of us has to tell him."

"Kathleen..." She began

"No, I won't..." She began to take a step forward "Oh god." She screamed grabbing her abdomen.

"Kathleen." Kristen ran to her, "What is it?"

"I don't know." She said, "Oh...god...the baby." She double over in agony and she felt the liquid seeping through her pants

Kristen quickly pulled out her cell phone and called 9-1-1

"Yes, I need ambulance at Crown Plaza Apartments right away. There's a pregnant woman and she's in a lot of pain...I don't know I think she's bleeding...just get here quick."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Kristen paced nervously waiting for Charlie to show up. She called right after they took Kathleen back for emergency surgery. Her cervix had opened and they needed to do an emergency cerclage to keep her from going into full blown labor and keep the baby safe.

"Kristen." Charlie said

She spun around, "Oh, thank god."

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know. We were talking, well arguing and then all of a sudden she was having severe pain and started bleeding."

"What were you doing there?"

"Charlie, after what she did to you I had to see her again. She told me she lied."

"Yeah about the baby being mine."

"No, she lied about it not being yours."

"What?"

"She thought it was causing so much pain that if you believed it wasn't yours it would be better for everyone. She never cheated on you Charlie."

"My God, why would she think she had to do that?"

"Because of me." She said, "I was combative from the start and she felt like you felt obligated to be there for her and that you'd end up resenting her and the baby."

"Charlie." Dr. Levine approached

"Doctor, is she alright?"

"She's fine." She assured him, "Her cervix opened and that's what caused the bleeding and the pain. But we've done is an emergency cerclage. We stitched up the cervix and will leave the stitches in until about the thirty eighth week. It's a very common procedure."

"What about the baby?" He asked

"Well, it doesn't appear she experienced any real fetal distress. But we'll keep her monitored."

"She?" He asked

Dr. Levine smiled, "I'm sorry I should have asked if you wanted to know. But yes, you have a girl."

"When can I see her?" He asked

"She's in recovery now. But we'll be moving her to a room soon so we'll let you know." Dr. Levine advised looking at her watch, "It's about lunch time. Why don't you go get a bite and we should have her in her room by the time you get back."

Charlie nodded, "Thank you, Doctor."

"Well, I'm glad the news was good." She smiled and walked away

Charlie turned to Kristen, "You don't have to stay."

"No, that's okay. Why don't we take her up on her suggestion to get something to eat."

"Okay." He agreed

/

Charlie sat in a chair in Kathleen's hospital room. He wasn't sure what her reaction would be when she saw him there. He convinced Kristen to go home and let the kids know what was going on promising to call her once Kathleen was awake and he had talked to her. His head buried in his hands he heard movement from the bed.

Kathleen opened her eyes an scanned the room seeing Charlie, "Charlie?" She said still groggy from the medication

He got up and brought the chair close to the bed, and took her hand, "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Kristen called me." He said

"Is the baby okay?" She asked placing her hand on her belly

"She's fine." He said

"She?" Kathleen asked

Charlie smiled and squeezed her hand, "We're having a girl."

"We..." She began

"Kristen told me everything." He said

She began to cry, "I'm sorry, Charlie. I..."

"Knock, knock," Dr. Levine walked in

"Hi, Doctor." Kathleen said wiping hr eyes

"Well, you gave everyone quite a scare." She said

"Is my baby really okay?"

"Everything looks good but we want to keep monitoring her so we want to keep you her until at least tomorrow."

Kathleen nodded, "What happened? I don't remember much after being brought to the ER."

"Well, we did a procedure called a cerclage. Your cervix opened up a little so we went in and stitched it up. That's what was causing the bleeding and the discomfort. We'll leave them in until almost the end of your pregnancy. Then take them out and you should deliver as normal."

"Thank you, doctor." She said

"You should thank your friend." She said, "If you hadn't gotten here as soon as you did things could have been very different."

"My fr-" Kathleen stammered, "Yeah I guess she is a friend."

Dr. Levine smiled, "Well, that's the good news. Now for the bad news. You need to stay in bed for at least the next week."

"What?" Kathleen protested, "I have work to do, responsibilities."

"Not this week you don't" Dr. Levine said, "We need to make absolutely sure the stitches hold. You're only twenty weeks. We can't risk the cervix opening again. So no getting out of bed except for the bathroom and I know you won't like it but you need to wait a couple of days to shower."

Kathleen nodded, her mind feeling like it was full of cobwebs.

"Well, I have to run. I'll be back in the morning to see how things are and if the baby's vitals are still strong you can go home." She looked at Charlie, "You make sure she follows orders." She said with a wink and turned to leave

"Oh, I will." He called after her then turned back to Kathleen, "You heard the doc. It's bed rest for you and Kathleen Jr."

"Charlie, if I can't get out of bed I can't stay by myself." She said, feeling utterly helpless

"You won't be by yourself. You're going to stay with me...us."

She shook her head, "Oh no, Charlie, I can't. You can't put your family out like that. Not to mention Kristen."

"Hey, look over there." He pointed to the machine monitoring their daughter's heart, "That little heartbeat is all that matters." He caressed her belly

She placed her hand over his and felt a flutter, "Oh, did you feel that?"

He smiled, "Yeah. She must know we're talking about her."

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded

/

Charlie arrived home late afternoon to find his family anxiously waiting for him.

"How's Kathleen?" They all seem to ask in unison, "And the baby?"

"Well, she's okay and the baby is doing fine. They just want to monitor her until tomorrow to make sure."

"Her?" Bailey asked

He looked at Kristen, "I thought you should tell them."

"Yeah, they baby is a girl." He informed them, "Now, there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it?" Julia asked

"Well, even though Kathleen is and the baby are okay, the doctor wants her to stay in bed for a week to make nothing happens. But since she lives by herself and will need some help. I've asked her to stay here, with us."

"Without discussing it with us first?" Claudia asked

"Claude, it's to make sure the baby is okay. The doctor doesn't want her getting out of bed."

"Can we talk, privately?" Kristen said

"Yeah." He got up and they walked into the kitchen

"Charlie, how could you decide this unilaterally?" She said, "There are other people in this house."

"Kristen, we're talking about my child. I'm going to do whatever I can to make sure she's okay. It's not forever just a week."

"And who is going to be here during the day? We are all gone at work or school." She reminded him

"Kristen, this is my baby. I'll rearrange my schedule at the restaurant to be here." He said, "Joe can handle it."

"This is asking an awful lot of me, Charlie." She said, "To have her stay here."

"I know." He took her in his arms, "I know."

/

The next day Charlie went to pick up Kathleen and brought her back to the house. She braced herself for a lukewarm reception at best. They had stopped by her apartment so she could get her clothes and toiletries after she protested when Charlie offered to get her settled then get her things for her.

"We're here." He called out

Kristen and the others came out of the kitchen and eyed Kathleen with suspicion. Charlie helped her off with her coat and her t shirt and yoga pants accentuated her rounded belly.

"She really is pregnant." Bailey said and Claudia smacked his arm

"Oh, I'm sorry." Bailey said, "It's just..." He stammered

Kathleen smiled slightly, absent mindedly caressing her belly, "It's okay."

"Well, Kathleen's going to stay down here in Jake's room. That way she'll have her own bathroom and all." Charlie explained

"Look, I know this is strange but I do appreciate it. I don't want to disrupt your lives." She locked eyes with Kristen but couldn't quite read her

"Okay, let's get you settled and off your feet. Claudia, why don't you help put her things away?" Charlie suggested and Claudia dutifully followed behind them

He put her suitcase on the bed, "The bed's pretty comfortable I think. Jake never complained."

She sat down and kicked off her flats, "Feels pretty good but I have trouble getting comfortable these days." She rested her hand on her belly

Claudia took her toiletries to the bathroom, "So are you hungry? It's almost lunch time." He looked at his watch

"Yeah, a little." She said, "In fact, I'm craving a peanut butter and banana sandwich."

He laughed, "I'll see what I can do." He headed to the kitchen

"Is it okay if I put these in here?" Claudia asked taking some of her clothes out of her suitcase

"Claudia, you really don't have to do that." She insisted

"I know." She came back and sat down on the bed and sighed, "Charlie said the baby's a girl."

"Yes it is." Kathleen smiled caressing her belly again

"Are you scared?" She asked

Somewhat taken aback by the question she took a moment to answer, "A little I guess. I suppose everyone is the first time."

"But you and Charlie..." Claudia began

"Claudia." Kristen said from the doorway, "I think Owen is up from his nap. Would you go check on him please?"

"Okay." She said, "They always make me check on Owen when they want to talk 'grown up' stuff." She said to Kathleen

Kathleen couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head, "You know that won't work much longer. She's growing up."

"I"ll handle Claudia, thank you." Kristen said, "I think I know her a little better than you do."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Kathleen said. "Look, I know you don't want me here and I don't really want to be here. But I don't want to argue with you. I'll stay out of your way. It won't be that hard. I can't even leave this bed."

Kristen's expression softened slightly, "I know this isn't easy for you." She turned to leave

"Kristen." She said and Kristen turned around, "Thank you. If you hadn't been there..."

"I'm glad the baby's okay." She said flatly then turned and left as Charlie was walking in with her sandwich

"Well, this isn't Salingers but I think you'll find it acceptable." He quipped

She sat back against the pillows and he sat the tray in front of her, "You know, your belly is almost in the way."

"Thanks, a lot." She replied, "If it weren't for you it wouldn't be."

He looked at her, his expression growing serious, "You really never saw Jeff? That was all a lie?"

"No, I never did." She said, "I'm so sorry Charlie. I thought it was best for everyone."

"I know. But I don't want you worrying about how I feel. I love our baby." He reached over the tray and placed his hand on her belly

Those words meant more to her than she realized and she fell apart, "Now why did you go and say a thing like that. You know I'm just one big hormone."

"Because it's true." He said and their eyes met for a moment but he changed the subject, "Now, that sandwich isn't gonna eat itself."

"Yes Sir." She gave him a mock salute.

He looked at his watch, "Crap, I've got a supplier coming to the restaurant. I really have to be there."

"Oh, please go. I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He asked getting up off the bed

"Yeah, I've got books, a TV and my cell phone. I'm set."

"Well, you've got plenty of people around if you need anything."

"I know. Now get going." She insisted

/

After she finished lunch she decided to read for a while. She could hear the sounds of the others milling about the house. Bailey had gone out to meet Sarah but the rest of them were there. But no one had checked on her and that was okay. She didn't want them to feel like they had to. As she was reading she sensed someone was watching her and she looked up to find three year old Owen smiling at her.

"Hi there." She said

He walked over to her, "Hi." He said

"What do you have there?" She asked

"Book." He said

"Oh yeah, me too." She held up the book she was reading and he handed his to her, "You want me to read this to you?"

He nodded, "Yes."

"What about your sisters?" She asked, "Or Kristen."

He shook his head, "Uh uh."

"Well, can you get up here? I can't lift you." She said , "He climbed up and crawled over her, "Uh, okay." She had no idea what she was doing

He looked up at her expectantly, "Oh, the book." She looked at it, "Good Night Moon. Good Choice but isn't this for bedtime?"

He shook his head, "Alright, Good Night Moon it is." She opened the book, "Good Night Moon, good night stars. Good night..."

"Kathleen, I need to..." Kristen appeared in the doorway, "What's going on here?"

"Oh, he came in here and wanted me to read to him." She explained

"Owen, come on. You're not supposed to be in here." She said and Owen crawled over Kathleen again and got down

"It's okay." Kathleen said, "It's good practice for me."

"I've got run some errands but the others are here if you need anything." Kristen said, "Oh and the next time Owen comes in here, call for one of us."

"I...I didn't mean to interfere. I'm sorry."

Kristen picked Owen up and walked out without a word.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday morning Charlie came downstairs and as he entered the kitchen he could hear voices or a voice coming from Kathleen's room. Kristen again had left for work early and to take Owen to daycare. She was doing that more and more.

"What's she doing?" He asked and the others just shrugged.

He walked down the short hall and knocked on the door, "Come in." He heard and he opened the door to find Kathleen on the bed with her laptop talking on her cell phone, "Rosemary, I said handle it. What good is my staff if they can't do anything if I'm not there...okay...call me..." She began but Charlie grabbed the phone, "Goodbye Rosemary." He disconnected the call

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked impatiently

"Making sure you follow orders." He said

"Dr. Levine said nothing about not talking on the phone. I have to keep tabs on what's happening even if it's from the comfort of this bed."

"You need to relax, Kathleen." He insisted and tried to grab her laptop

"Oh no you don't." She pulled it away, "I'm going nuts just laying around. There's only so many books, movies and TV shows I can watch. Plus the doctor said not to move around and I'm not. I'm here in bed like a good girl."

He sighed heavily, "And where did you get a phone cord for the internet?" He asked

"Bailey got it for me." She explained, "What is the big deal?"

"You need to learn to let things go. Let other people handle it. Regardless of the baby, it's not healthy." He sat down on side of the the bed beside her as he heard the kids call out that they were leaving

"Charlie, I have to feel useful. I don't like this. Keeping up with work keeps me occupied while I sit here. It keeps my mind focused and apparently my staff become infantile children when I'm not there."

"You need to focus on our daughter." He reached over and caressed her belly, feeling the baby kick, "See, that's her saying, mommy please don't work so hard."

"You really think you're cute, don't you?" She said

"Why yes, yes I do." He joked

She shook her head laughed, placing her hand over his, "She's really moving around isn't she?"

"She's strong, I can tell." He said, "Probably stubborn, too."

"Oh and I suppose you think she gets that solely from me?" She asked smiling

"Well, I didn't call her Kathleen Jr. for nothing." He smiled

/

That afternoon Julia and Claudia were in Kathleen's room folding laundry as Owen played contentedly on the floor. Kathleen had offered to helpsince she could do it while staying in bed and she surprisingly enjoyed the girls company.

"So have you thought of any names for the baby?" Claudia asked folding one of Owen's t shirts

Kathleen thought for a moment as she folded Charlie's socks, "No, not really." She rested a hand on her belly, "I may have to see her first to decide what to name her."

"You could name her after our mom." Claudia suggested

"Claudia." Julia shot her a look

Kathleen smiled, "It's okay. I think that's a great idea."

"What about both our mom and your mom?" Claudia suggested and Julia rolled her eyes

"Well, I think Charlie and I need to talk about it. But I'll suggest it."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Claudia, this isn't twenty questions." Julia scolded

"What?" Claudia said, "She's having Charlie's baby. I can't get to know her?"

"You're being a pest." Julia said throwing a shirt at Claudia that landed on her head, "We're folding laundry not conducting an inquisition."

Kathleen laughed, "It's alright. My mom's name was Katherine."

"Diana Katherine, that sounds pretty." Claudia said folding the shirt

"Yes, it does." Kathleen admitted

"What's your mom like?" Claudia asked

Kathleen picked up a pair of socks and folded them, "She died last year. She had cancer."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But she was very nice. We didn't always get along but she was very nice."

"I wish you could have known our mom." Claudia said

Kathleen looked at both of them, "Me too. I'm sure would have loved her. I mean how could I not when she helped raise such beautiful girls."

Claudia and Julia smiled and after a moment Claudia spoke.

"Kathleen, what are you going to do after the baby is born?" Claudia asked

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you and Charlie." She said

"Claudia!" Julia snapped

"I was just asking." She said

"It's alright." Kathleen said her tone more serious and she took a deep breath, "The truth is I don't know. I really don't know." and Julia and Claudia just looked at each other and went back to folding laundry

A short while later Kristen arrived home and could hear voices coming from Kathleen's room. She walked down the hall and stood outside the door, out of site.

"So who was your first kiss." Claudia asked laughing

"His name was Mark and I was about your age." Kathleen explained

"Was it gross?"

"You can be such a child." Julia complained

"Don't be so hard on your sister." Kathleen said, "And yes, at the time it was kind of gross."

"What's going on here?" Kristen stood in the doorway

"Oh, hey Kristen." Julia said, "We were just folding laundry."

"And sharing first kiss stories." Claudia said grinning

"Where's Charlie?" She asked

"He went out to get dinner. He was picking up Chinese." Julia explained

"Well, don't you two have homework to do?" Kristen asked

"Oh, you guys should've done your homework. The laundry could have waited. Go on, I can finish it." Kathleen offered

Sensing the tension Julia and Claudia gladly took their leave, Julia picking up Owen as they left.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kristen asked

"Folding laundry?" Kathleen asked

"You know what I mean." She snapped, "I don't want you helping with laundry or telling the girls stories. This is my family. It was my family long before you showed up and we take care of each other. We don't need your help."

Kathleen put down the shirt she was folding, "I know that" She said softly

"Well see that you remember it." Kirsten snapped, "You are not part of this family."

"What's going on?" Charlie appeared in the doorway only hearing the tail end of the conversation

"I can't do this, Charlie. I just can't." Kirsten said and walked past him

"Kristen..." He called after her then turned to Kathleen, "Kathleen?" He asked wanting some answers but all she could do was shake her head and try to hold back her tears

/

Later that night the kids could hear arguing from Kirsten and Charlie's bedroom and were eavesdropping in the hall. Kirsten had left and had been gone all evening until almost bedtime.

"Kirsten, what do you want me to do?" He asked, "She's carrying my child and can't be by herself. It's just a few more days. I know this is hard but I cannot turn my back on her."

"How do you think I feel having to see her everyday knowing that child she's carrying is yours? Every time I see her with the kids, laughing and talking."

"Why does that bother you?" He asked, "You want us all to act like she's not here? She's confined to bed. I think the kids are just trying to keep her company."

"It bothers me because...because."

"Because why?" He asked

"Because what if...what if...you all decide you love her more than me?" She broke down in tears

Charlie was stunned and went to her but she pushed him away, "Don't Charlie, just don't." She opened the door to find the kids standing in the hall and she just walked right past them without a word

/

She went to the kitchen and noticed a light coming from Kathleen's room. She knew she was being irrational but she didn't know how to stop feeling like she did. She gathered herself and went to Kathleen's room and knocked on the door.

Kathleen was startled as was getting late, "Come in."

Kirsten walked in, "I suppose I owe you an apology."

"Only if you really are sorry about what you said." Kathleen responded and Kirsten looked down, "That's what I thought." She sat the carton of ice cream she'd been eating from on the nightstand

"You have no idea what I think." She said

Kathleen's eyes narrowed, "Oh, I think I do." She said, "You gave your heart to Charlie and on your wedding day he freaked out only to finally agree to get married but you realized he didn't really mean it and it hurt like hell."

Kristen sat down on the bed beside her.

Kathleen sighed heavily, "So you left because you were afraid of getting hurt again."

"Did he tell you everything?" She asked

"Not everything." She said, "But I gave him my heart. The first time I'd ever let my guard down to care about anyone other than myself. I'm basically a selfish person, Kirsten. I've lived my life never wanting any kind of entanglements. It's messy, you know."

"And he hurt you." She could see the pain in Kathleen's eyes coming to the surface

She nodded, "I even told him I loved him but he could never say it back. The funny thing is when I started seeing him he was dating Claudia's teacher but he got upset when he found out I was seeing another guy. Well, sleeping with another guy. It was always just a romp in bed and then they'd leave."

"Until Charlie?" She asked

"I told him he was being a hypocrite and he told me he felt bad about it but that I didn't give a damn." She explained, "And I didn't want to be someone who didn't give a damn anymore. Look where that got me." She caressed her belly

"He does care about you, Kathleen." Kirsten insisted

"He feels guilty or something." She responded wiping her eyes, "He's really just worried about the baby. Mine is the inconvenient womb she happens to be in."

"That's not true."

"Kirsten, no matter how attentive he tries to be to me, he loves you." Kathleen said, "But you're afraid he'll freak out again or maybe that he'll choose me over you?"

"I didn't want to back in that place. Standing there in my wedding dress watching him walk away." She said fighting back her own tears, "I didn't think I'd survive it then. I know I wouldn't again."

"But you love him." Kathleen said and Kristen looked down and nodded, "It's hard not to fall for Charlie isn't it?"

"It's the Salinger charm. His dad had it in spades." Kirsten quipped

"It's his dimples." Kathleen joked back and they both laughed and when they stopped Kathleen looked at Kirsten, her expression turning serious, "The truth is, I'm scared to death."

Kirsten took her hand and squeezed it, "You don't have to be."

Kathleen smiled then felt the baby do what felt like a back flip, "Ooh."

"Are you alright?" Kirsten became alarmed

Kathleen smiled, "Yeah, she just did what felt like a back flip."

"I am glad she's okay. I mean that." Kirsten said

"You know, I'm not very good at the whole friendship thing. Most everyone I know if just as selfish as I am." She replied, "I know it's a lot to ask but I sure could use one."

Kristen thought for a moment, "On one condition."

Kathleen raised an eyebrow, "Kristen, I told you Charlie doesn't..." 

"I know." She said, "I was going to say only if you share that ice cream with me."

"Grab yourself a spoon." She said smiling


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and Kathleen waited nervously for the ultrasound technician to come in. Kathleen was there for Dr. Levine to check the cerclage and to get another ultrasound. She hoped all was well so she could move back home. While things were not as tense, she needed to move out. It was best for everyone.

"Good afternoon." Elizabeth said cheerfully as she walked in the room, "How are you Kathleen?"

"I'll be okay once I know the baby's alright." She said with Charlie standing beside her holding her hand

She smiled sympathetically, "Well, let's get right to it." She fired up the machine coating the transducer with gel and in a few minutes the screen came to life and their before them was there baby girl, "There she is."

"Is she alright?" Kathleen asked

"Well, she's moving around so that's a good sign and you can see her spine now and her arms and legs. It looks good but we leave the final verdict up to the doctor. She'll be here any minute."

Kathleen stared at the screen in awe, "Look Charlie, that's our baby. That's Diana."

Elizabeth smiled, "You've named her?"

Kathleen wiped her eyes, "Yeah, after our mothers."

"She's sucking her thumb, look at that." Charlie said squeezing her hand tighter

"So, how are you Kathleen?" Dr. Levine asked

"I'm fine." She said still not able to stop looking at the screen

"Well, let me take a look at this baby of yours." Dr. Levine took over from Elizabeth, "Everything looks good. So now all I need to do is check the cerclage and if it's still in tact then you should be able to go home. Have you had any discomfort?"

"No, none." She said

"Okay, just meet me in the exam room next door and we'll get you out of here as soon as possible." Dr. Levine said

/

Charlie and Bailey were at Kathleen's attempting to put the crib together. Before she realized it she was twenty four weeks and hadn't even begun to think about getting the nursery ready, having sectioned off a area of her loft style apartment for it. She was going out later with Kirsten, Julia and Claudia to do some baby shopping. It had been a month since she had been taken to the hospital and thankfully the baby was still doing fine and she could resume most of her normal routine.

"I thought you guys could use something cold to drink." She walked in to the large loft space from the kitchen with two glasses of soda

"Thanks." Bailey took the glass took a sip

"You need to sit down." Charlie insisted

"Charlie, I'm fine." She insisted caressing her belly

He took the drink from her other hand, "The doctor said to still take it easy and you're going out later and will be walking all over the place."

"Charlie, come on, Man." Bailey said, "She's fine."

"Hey, this is my kid we're talking about." He reached out and caressed her belly, "I just want her to be safe."

She placed her hand over his, "She's fine." She pressed his hand more firmly against her belly, "See, she's kicking up a storm." Charlie smiled and their eyes locked for a moment which didn't go unnoticed by Bailey

"Hey Charlie, we should probably get back to work here." Bailey suggested

"Uh yeah." He agreed and went back to helping build the crib

Kathleen took a seat on the couch and began reading one of the baby books suggested to her by Doctor Levine. She leaned back against the pillow on the arm of the couch and it was then she realized how much he back was hurting. She reached around to rub it.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked upon noticing her discomfort

She smiled, "Yeah, just my back."

"Are you still having trouble getting comfortable at night to sleep?" He asked

"I've tried everything the doctor suggests but it's still hard. I'm used to sleeping on my stomach so it's hard to get used to something else."

He walked over to her, "Here, let me."

"What?" She asked, "Oh no. I'm okay. 

"Kathleen." He said

She signed and moved to make room behind her and he began to massage her lower back, "Is that better?"

"Yeah." She said uncomfortably, "Thanks."

"Charlie, I thought we were here to put crib together." Bailey said getting irritated at his behavior

"Bailey, what's your problem?" Charlie asked still massaging Kathleen's back then her shoulders

"Nothing." He snapped

"Excuse me." Kathleen said getting up

"Are you alright?" Charlie asked

"Yeah, bathroom break...you know." She lied as she walked out of the room

Charlie got up and went back to helping Bailey with the crib, "What do you think you're doing?" Baliey asked

"Putting a crib together?" Charlie replied, "If you didn't want to help you should have just said so."

"No, what are you doing with her?" He asked

"Bailey, she's carrying my child. I'm trying to make sure she's okay."

"Is that all it is?" Bailey asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" Charlie asked

"I see how cozy you two are getting." He explained

"You're being ridiculous." Charlie insisted

"Am I?" He asked

"Bailey, what do you want me to do?" He asked exasperated, "I'm taking responsibility. I'm trying to be here for her. She didn't make this baby alone."

"Yeah and while you two are bonding over your baby, you've got a girlfriend at home who believes you love her."

"I do love Kirsten." Charlie said, "But I can't abandon Kathleen and our daughter."

"Yeah well, I think you're playing with fire Charlie." Bailey said, "And I don't want to end up cleaning up another one of your messes."

"Well, this is really none of your business." He responded, "So why don't we just get back to work."

Kathleen stood in the hall hearing every word then wiped her eyes, gathering herself, she walked into the room, "Hey, you know, I am kinda tired and I do have a busy afternoon. I'd like to lie down before I go. Would you guys mind finishing this another time?"

"Sure." Charlie said, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded and forced a smile, "Yeah, I'm fine." She said then looked at Bailey, "I'm sorry, Bailey. I really do appreciate you helping Charlie."

"Hey, no problem." He said, "Always happy to help Charlie." He said with more than a little sarcasm

Charlie sighed and rested his hands on hers shoulders, "I'll call you later." He said kissing her on the forehead

"Okay." She said as she walked them to the door

"Lock the door behind us." He said as they headed to the door

"Aye aye, captain." She gave him a mock salute as she closed the door behind them

It was only then the tears fell again as she leaned against the door.

/

Kirsten, Julia, Claudia and Kathleen sat at the food court at the mall. The others ate and chatted happily as Kathleen pushed her food around her plate.

"So will you come Kathleen?" Claudia asked

She looked up from her plate, "Huh?"

"My concert." Claudia said, "Well, the orchestra's concert. This Friday. Please say you'll come."

Kathleen smiled, "What time is it?"

"Seven." Claudia said, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?" Kathleen asked

"Because we've talking about the concert for ten minutes and you didn't hear a word." She said

"I'm sorry. Of course I'll come." Kathleen assured her and Claudia smiled gratefully

"Hey, why don't you guys get us some ice cream?" Kirsten suggested, "Double chocolate chip?" She asked Kathleen who nodded, "For me, too."

"Okay." Julia said, "Come on, Claude. The grown ups want to talk."

Kirsten watched them walk away, "Okay, what's going on?"

She forced another smile, "Nothing. I guess I'm just tired."

"That's what Charlie said and that you asked them to come back to finish the crib." Kirsten said in a way that said she wasn't buying it

"I'm fine. I promise." She rested her hand on her belly

"Okay. Double chocolate chip for two." Julia said a she and Claudia returned to the table, "Well, make that three." She quipped

/

Later that night Kathleen was going through all the stuff she'd bought, clothes, accessories for the crib. Even a mobile for the crib. As she was folding the little onesies and little socks the tears came again. She felt the baby move.

She sighed heavily, "Well, little girl. It looks like you're stuck with me. I'm so sorry. You deserve better. You deserve a mommy and daddy who love each other and are together. I have never been so scared. The truth is I love your daddy very much but he loves someone else. When you meet him you'll see why I love him. He's so handsome and a real charmer. He almost has this adorable little boy way about him. Plus the cutest dimples." She laughed, "He'll be a good daddy. I just wish things were different." She continued but the phone interrupted her.

"Hello." She answered after gathering herself

"Hi." Charlie said, "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She said

"Well, they said you seemed bothered by something when you were shopping. Are you sure you're okay."

_Kirsten and your sisters have big mouths, _she thought, "I was just tired, Charlie. I probably should rest more, like you said."

"How's your back?" He asked

"Not too bad right now. I'm going to put a heating pad on it in a minute." She explained

"Good." He said, "So would it be alright if Bailey and I come over tomorrow to finish the crib?"

"Uh, yeah that's fine." She said

"Okay, I'll call you in the morning." He said pausing for a moment, "And tell Diana goodnight for me."

She almost couldn't answer, "I will. Goodnight Charlie."

"Bye."

/

"Well, I think we've got it." Charlie said

Kathleen looked up from the book she was reading and smiled, "It looks great." She got up and came over to them

"So you want it behind that partition?" He asked

"Yeah." She said and went over to pull back the partition to make room for them to put there

"Alright, Bay. Let's get her moved." he said and they picked it up put it in it's place

"Thank you, both." She said, "How about I make you lunch for the trouble?"

"No, no. I'll go get us something to eat." Charlie insisted, "Is Chinese okay?"

"Sure." She said and Bailey nodded in agreement

"Okay, I'll be back in a flash." He said and headed out the door

"So do you want something to drink?" Kathleen offered Bailey

"Yeah, water's fine." he said

"Coming up." She said

Bailey followed her to the kitchen and sat down at the bar, "Thanks." he said when she handed him the glass

"Bailey, I do appreciate you helping Charlie." She said, "I know he does, too."

"Well, I've got plenty of experience 'helping' Charlie." He said taking a drink, "Just how I wanted to spend my weekend."

"You didn't have to do this." she said, "You could have said no. So what's with the attitude? Do you have a problem with me?"

"You?" he said, "No, I feel sorry for you."

She was perplexed by his answer, "Why?"

"Never mind." He said

"No, you and I have never really talked. You always seemed to avoid me when I was at the house."

"Look, I'm sorry. It's not you. It's just..."

"Just what?" she asked

"I don't want to see you or Kirsten get hurt." He admitted, "And one of you will."


End file.
